


one last dance

by That_Randomgirl21



Series: songfic collection [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy ending depending on how you look at it, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: ricky messes up, he knows this is the end. all he asks is for one more dance. based off the r5 song ‘one last dance’
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: songfic collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	one last dance

**Author's Note:**

> hii i highly suggest you listen to ‘one last dance’ by r5.
> 
> btw i wrote this around midnight soo it might not be my best but i wanted to post.

Senior year seemed to have changed for Ricky in a blink of an eye. His best friend, Nini, had stood by his side, as they were on their way to completing this chapter in their life. They were happy.

But in the snap of his fingers, he was standing in front of the girl. Her beautiful brown eyes were glossy and brimmed with tears, because of him. He couldn’t believe he, of all people, was the reason for it.

She had poured her heart out to him, telling him everything she had felt for him over the years. How he made her feel safe, and happy. How he lit up the room. How she fell in love with him, her best friend.

And what did he do? He told her he couldn’t do it, he walked out of her room. He didn’t know he’d be walking out of her life as well. 

That had only been a month ago, but it feels so much longer than that. The pair hadn’t spoke since, both to fragile to touch on the subject. He was pretty sure she had forgotten about him-or at least, acted like she did, but she was constantly on his mind. 

He barely spoke, food was tasteless, he couldn’t focus, he mixed up the days. Everyone took notice of that.

He  _ never  _ wanted to see the tiny brunette’s heart break they way it did, and he hated himself for making her feel that way.

His dad, red, and even miss jenn had told him that not everything was meant to stay together. Things fall apart.

He knew this was the end, but if this was the end it needed to be ended right, if they were saying goodbye it needed to be on the right note.

He found himself at her door, his knuckles curled and tapped on her door.

His breath hitched as his once best friend slowly opened the door, she looked like she had been running low on sleep, nevertheless looking beautiful as always. Her frown became more apparent as she looked at him. “What are you doing? I don’t want to talk to you,” she closes the door, but Ricky’s hand is pressed against it, forcing it to stay open.

“Wait, please. One more chance.” He pleads, the desperation evident in his eyes.

“What are we supposed to do? It all of my strength to admit all that to you Ricky, and I’m sorry but if you think you’re going to be able to make it up with a dance?” She knew all his tactics. When they were kids and they argued, he played a cheesy song from his playlist, as they danced and he apologized profusely. It was the way the worked.

But not this time, this was too big of a mistake to fix it with a dance in their room. He should’ve known that. “Goodbye, Ricky.”

He watches as she closes the door on him. He releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Fuck.” 

Graduation day had rolled around rather quickly, too quickly. Nini had seemed happier now, lighter than she had been.

He remembers how be had realized he had gained a crush on her since they practically met, but in freshmen year something was telling him it was much more than that. He had fallen  in love  with her, and when she admitted she was in love with him he walked out. He made the biggest mistake of his life. But before all else, she was his best friend, before all else. And if that’s all they were going to be, that’s okay. Because, he would still mean something to her. 

“Nini.” He starts, the girl immediately turning around. “Please-we promised.” He tells her, voice breaking. He doesn’t need to elaborate, she knows what he meant. They promised they would be friends until the end. “Let’s just, start over? Please I can’t keep doing this.”

Nini swallows, looking at anywhere but him, “no. We’re not talking about this right now. I’ll see you at Ashlyn’s party.” She says sharply, walking away as fast as she could from the boy.

At the party, his eyes are trained on Nini. She glances up at him, before returning to her conversation. Sighing, the boy walks up to his once best friend. “Nini we need to talk.”

Nini turns around, “please not now.”

“One more chance, please that’s all I’m asking for.” He begs. “If this is the end, then can I just have one more dance with you. Please?”

“Okay.” She tells him. “Okay.” She repeats a little louder.

He takes her hand as they make their way to the makeshift dance floor. Nini’s arms are wrapped around Ricky’s neck while his are wrapped around her waist.

“So uh, you still going to New York?” He asks inquisitively. She had talked about going there for years, and he had no doubt she would get there.

Nini nods. “Yeah. I um, guess I have to owe some of it to you, though.” She admits, smiling weakly. “You believed in me the most.”

His grip tightens. “And I still do. Look Nini-“

“I know, I know.” She interjects. “You want another chance.”

“I was an idiot, because everything you said-“

“Don’t.” She cuts him off, biting her lip and looking at her feet. “Don’t do that. I’m not-I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Okay.” He nods, and the brunette looks up at him. “I just-I want to be sure, that when you think of me, you’ll smile. I need to know, that I still mean the tiniest bit to you.” His eyes gloss over with tears as his voice cracked. “Can we talk outside?”

The brunette nods, and allows the curly haired boy lead her to the backyard. “I know you don’t want to talk, but we have to.”

“What do you want me to say, Ricky?” She yells. “I want to give you another chance, I do. And I wish dancing in your room to some cheezy song would fix all this but it doesn’t, believe me I would like one last dance with you too but you  _ broke  _ me. I poured all of my feelings out and you  left.”

“I-you didn’t deserve that. And I know you moved on. It wasn’t fair to me, or to you that I was chasing after a girl I had lost my chances with, who’s moved on.” He admits. “I think.” He swallows. “I need to too.” He admits more to himself than the girl.

The brunette nods. “How about one more song, and then you can start?” She suggests, mimicking his requests from the last few months.

“To be honest,  _ I just need one last dance with you.”  _

So that’s what they did. Just like every other time. It was a bittersweet moment, but sometimes letting go is the best thing you can do. Ricky and Nini both know how important they were to each other, that part will never change, and they’re both so  so grateful, but it’s come to an end. They would always love each other, just not like that anymore. And thats okay.

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t really expect to post another angst so close to my other one...but i think I’ve come to learn that im just better at writing angst...buttt hopefully my next one is on the lighter side but who knows at this point.
> 
> the other writing sites i used are on my profile !! my twitter is @ wildhqrts !! 
> 
> MWAH <3


End file.
